


Training Isn't Easy (But It Is Hot)

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Piss kink, Watersports, it's literally nothing but pee, pee desperation, pee drinking, too much piss? fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: (Y/n) joins Goemon in his training, and things get awkward when she has to go to the bathroom.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. (Y/n)'s Turn

**Author's Note:**

> The title hurts me, yet I’m the one that chose it.

Normally Goemon wouldn’t take people along with him when it came to training, but he thought that having someone with him would be a nice change of pace. Plus, (Y/n) was pretty new to the group and Lupin wanted her to have a little time with all of them so she could get used to how they worked. With that, the samurai was very kind and patient as he walked with her to their destination.

“This is a really pretty location!” She awed, being careful of her step as she took in the beautiful scenery around her. “Do you always train in this forest?”

“I train wherever is convenient. I am not able to come to this area too often, but it is one of my favorites. Lupin even bought the cabin that’s in the area just in case I ever needed it.”

“That’s sweet of him!” He hummed in agreement, and they were silent for the next little while.

As they got closer to the spot, (Y/n) realized that she should have been more watchful with how much water she drank at the start of the hike. She looked around for a good spot to use the restroom, but didn’t find much. Goemon noticed her absentmindedness and asked if she was okay. She said that she was okay, and they were quiet once more.

It was about a half hour later when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to keep it in for too much longer. Looking around once more, she sighed in disappointed sigh.

“Do you know how much longer until we get there?”

“About an hour or so, if I remember. Why do you ask?”

“I need to go to the bathroom and I’m not sure how much longer I can hold it.” Goemon stopped walking to think. She slowed her footing, turning around to face him.

“If I drink the rest of the water, can you go in the bottle? We aren’t in a good area for you to just go out here.”

“I couldn’t find mine when it was time to leave, so I just grabbed a plastic one. The opening is small and I don’t want to make a mess. I also don’t want to carry a bottle of pee.”

He thought for a little more, but wasn’t able to think of anything that could help.

“Can you hand me the water?” She let him know that there wasn’t much left before handing him the bottle. He drank the rest in one gulp, handing it back to her after crushing it. He was still thirsty, and that’s when an embarrassing idea came to him.

“This may sound strange, but I have a proposal.” He hesitated for a few seconds, looking away from her as he shared his suggestion. “Since you need to go to the bathroom, and I need more to drink…”

She shivered as she finished the sentence in her head. Her mind was racing with images of the scene, her face quickly turning red.

“Survivalists do it, so it’s not too weird.”

“Y-You’re not wrong, but it’s… I don’t know.” She was embarrassed that he had brought it up due to the fact that she had a piss kink. “Are you sure that’s the only thing we can do.”

“Unless you want to risk a UTI.”

(Y/n) fought with herself, giving in. As much as she didn’t want him to find out about how she was _extremely_ into the idea of him drinking her pee, she also didn’t want to piss herself in front of him.

“Fine.”

With that, he dropped to his knees, laying Zantetsuken down on the ground in front of him. She flushed at how quickly he had moved, unsure if it was just his samurai reflexes, wanting to get this over with, or something else. The thought that he might also be into this excited her, even though it was highly unlikely.

Wanting to get over this questionable situation, she asked him to untie one of her shoes while she unzipped her jeans. He complied, placing it by his side as she shimmied the shoeless leg out of her clothes. She did her best to not look at Goemon, and with how his cheeks were tinted red at the sight of her, he was grateful. They worked together to position themselves in a way that would help reduce mess. All that was left was for her to pee.

It was hard for her to focus on what she needed to do while feeling his breath ghosting over her sensitive form. She had to push all unwanted thoughts away, especially ones about how turned on she was. A few seconds later, she released a pleased sigh, letting him know that she was finally going to go.

The stream began filling his mouth, and he swallowed it down as quickly as it came. It didn’t really have a taste, but the warmth of it was strangely pleasing and welcome to him. He placed his hands on her thighs to keep her steady, ripping a high moan from her at how cold they were. She grew used to his touch, just as he adjusted to the tastelessness of her urine. He was intrigued by her small reactions and wondered why this sort of thing would cause her to whimper and groan in pleasure.

(Y/n) wasn’t enjoying this… was she?

That thought lingered in his mind as he kept drinking, soon realizing that she was near her end. As the last few drops of piss escaped her, she restrained herself from the urge to ram his face into her wet cunt and force him to eat her out. He could sense something was up with her, and felt the need to tease her with a lick up to her clit. She yelped at the feeling, frozen in place as her mind ran wild.

“Would you like my assistance getting dressed?” Goemon’s calm voice brought her out of her thoughts, helping her remember what was happening.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Thanks.” She lifted her foot, allowing him to slide her foot back into her panties and jeans. “Why did you… do that?”

“So you wouldn’t stain your underwear.” How could he act as if this whole situation was normal? He just drank her pee without any complaints and then licked a stripe of her pussy! He came up with the idea and presented it as if it was a normal thing!

“It wouldn’t stain, Goemon. It’s just pee.” She zipped herself back up, putting her shoe back on after wiping the leaves and dirt off her sock. They got off the ground and continued walking to their destination, heads too full of questions to start a new conversation. Not that (Y/n) wanted to; she was still feeling embarrassed about what had happened, and would continue to feel that way for the next few days.


	2. Goemon’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goemon accidentally causes (Y/n) more embarrassment and offers to make it up to her, causing a change in their relationship.

Days had passed since they safely reached Goemon’s training area. Things were still extremely awkward for (Y/n) as she resided with him, as she couldn’t get her mind off of him. It started with thinking about why he was so calm back then, and gradually moved on to wishing that she could do the same thing for him. She had tried not to think of him like that, but she couldn’t stop herself.

She knew that this was wrong, but with how things ended up, she couldn’t really help it.

They only spoke when they needed to ever since they reached the cabin. It helped that most of his training was just meditation under the nearby waterfall, but even then she couldn’t escape her thoughts. She needed to be around him for any help he might need, but being with him was what brought her these thoughts; it was truly frustrating for her.

“Can I ask you something, (Y/n)?” Goemon’s voice called out to her from the cabin’s doorway. She put her book down, humming to give him permission. Seeing him in only his fundoshi was still a surprise, but not as bad as when she first learned that it was the only thing he trained in.

“Did you like what happened?”

Fuck. This was what she didn’t want to happen.

Her face quickly flushed at his question, struggling to speak up. She eventually gave up trying to find an excuse and buried her head in her hands, mumbling.

“I’m sorry, but if you’re talking to me, you will need to speak up.”

“Yes, I enjoyed it, okay?” (Y/n) looked up to him, her face an ungodly red as she yelled at him. “Are you happy now? God, this is _exactly_ what I didn’t want! Oh, why did I ask to come along?”

He silently watched as she hid herself in her hands again. Unsure of where to go from here, he tried to think of a way he could make it up to her.

“I apologize. I didn’t think it would be a sensitive topic.” Goemon stepped inside the cabin, closing the door. “Is there something I can do to make you feel better?”

“Piss in-OFF! PISS _**OFF**_!” She wanted to kick herself for almost asking him to fulfill her dirty wish. Shame rushed through her, and she jumped off of the chair and into her bed to burrow under the covers. “Please just leave me alone for a while.”

“I refuse to until you are satisfied.”

“Stop trying to be a gentleman or whatever! I want you to leave me alone!”

“But you also want me to… return the favor, don’t you?” His checks warmed up as he spoke. “I understand how you would have preferred not to admit your enjoyment for what we did, and I apologize. I did not realize that there was such a thing as a pee fetish. However, I… I also enjoyed it.”

Her head peeked out from under the sheets in interest.

“What are you getting at?”

“My point is, I would like to make it up to you by giving you the pleasure of drinking my urine, if you so desire.”

She was quiet for a while, scaring him a bit. Did he misunderstand? Did he go too far? Is she only into giving, not receiving? He was beginning to worry about whether he should have even said anything.

“...you _want_ me to?”

“If you don’t I under-”

“No! I do!” Her outburst started both of them, and she hid under the covers once more in embarrassment. “I’ve been thinking of that ever since we got here.”

“Well then, would you like to do it now?”

“So soon?” She poked out once more.

“We could do it later if you prefer, but I do have to go now.”

He could tell how excited yet nervous she was from under the sheets. (Y/n) slowly got out of the bed, following the samurai out the now open door at her own pace. Once outside, she kneeled down, resting her hands anxiously in her lap and looking up and Goemon patiently.

He took off his fundoshi, putting it over his shoulder. She audibly inhaled at the sight of his dick, adrenaline and excitement rushing through her. Carefully, she held onto his length and jerked it, admiring the way his foreskin rolled on and off of his cockhead. It wasn’t her intention to tease him, but seeing how he twitched under her touch made her feel the need to.

She leisurely moved her mouth over, licking a stripe from base to tip before wrapping her lips around him. She eased him down her throat with rhythmic bobs of her head until she was nicely settled by his pelvis. Gazing up at him, she hummed to let him know she was ready.

It took a few seconds for him to get started, but he gave a blissed sigh when he did. She was able to feel his pee go through his cock and down her throat to warm her stomach. Shivering at the sensation, she gave a muffled moan which edged him on. He was pleasantly surprised at how amazing this felt, and was grateful that things were able to end this way.

Goemon snaked a hand into her hair, gently holding into her head. He stared at her kindly as she took him and his piss in, and she blinked up at him to show she was enjoying it. He was empty soon enough, and she pulled herself off of him after licking his tip to gather the last few drops.

She felt drunk off of the pleasure that filled her up, almost trippin on herself as she tried to stand. He helped her up and led her back inside where they sat on her bed to relax.

“Could we maybe make this a thing?” (Y/n) broke the silence. He looked to her with a flushed smile, chuckling as she adorned her own pink cheeks and grin.

“As long as we keep it between us, I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm pee Goemon hot hot awooga yum warm hehehe gulp Goe piss mmmm glug glug hot pee yum


End file.
